Shouto jaloux ? Mais non !
by Valkyrie du Nord
Summary: C'est le jour de l'examen pour obtenir le permis provisoire ! Tout le monde est à cran, mais y'en a plus que d'autres.


**Coucou tout le monde ! Me voici pour un petit OS sur Shouto et Izuku ! Il m'est venu à l'esprit durant l'épisode sur l'examen pour obtenir le permis provisoire, l'inspiration est étrange.**

 **Je vous rassure, la suite de « L'étrangère qui éleva les futurs héros » est en cours d'écriture, pour le moment je n'ai pas le temps à cause du stage mais durant mes 3 semaines de vacances, je promets que ce chapitre sera terminé !**

 **Le manga ne m'appartient pas et j'espère que vous passerez tous un bon moment ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Shouto jaloux ? Mais non !**_

La classe de seconde A de Yuei venait d'arriver sur le lieu d'examen. Tous sentaient le stress monter aussi rapidement que Tenya lorsqu'il courait. Izuku discutait tranquillement avec son petit-ami, Shouto.

Le jeune Midoriya savait que son amant était tout aussi stressé que lui, mais la différence est qu'il le cachait un peu trop bien.

Ces deux-là s'était mis en couple depuis l'attaque à Hosu, durant leurs stages. A ce moment-là, Izuku savait déjà qu'il aimait Shouto, mais pour le jeune Todoroki, c'était encore flou. C'est lors du combat contre Stain qu'il se rendit compte qu'il tenait à Izuku plus que si c'était un simple ami.

Peu de temps après l'incident, Shouto avoua ses sentiments au petit vert et bien évidemment il les lui retourna. Izuku lui a également avoué pour son lien entre All Might et lui, ce dernier promit de ne rien dire au mentor et à l'élève.

Depuis, ils sont parfaitement heureux, se soutenant quand il le fallait, mais de temps en temps ils aimaient être en compétition.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Shouto avait pu admirer l'évolution de son amant, il était tellement fier de lui, mais il ne l'avouera pas maintenant.

Durant leur discussion, une héroïne arriva vers eux sa classe. C'était Miss Joke et ses premières 2 du lycée de Ketsubutsu. Ils donnaient tous une impression de timidité, l'opposé d'eux ou du lycée de Shiketsu.

Lorsque la classe arriva à leur niveau, un certain Yo prit directement les mains d'Izuku. Tout le monde le regarda d'un air effrayé, comme s'il venait de commettre l'irréparable, justement c'est ce qu'il venait de faire. Eijiro intervint avant que ça ne dégénère.

\- Mec, tu ne devrais pas toucher Izuku comme ça.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne fais rien de mal.

\- Regarde derrière Izuku et tu comprendras. Expliqua simplement Denki.

Yo suivit le regard de Denki qui indiquait une personne derrière Midoriya, Shouto. Ce dernier dégageait une aura de meurtre, il était bien plus flippant que ne l'était Katsuki lorsqu'il s'énervait. Son regard transperçait l'adversaire come s'il pouvait le tuer du regard. On pouvait même voir la glace lentement s'étendre sur son côté droit et la feu bruler certains endroits de son uniforme à sa gauche.

\- Je suis désolé, mais il ne faut en vouloir à mon petit-ami. Sourit timidement Izuku. Il vaudrait mieux que tu me lâches les mains, je ne veux pas que tu rates ton examen parce qu'il t'aura brulé au 4ième degré par jalousie.

\- Oui, tu … tu as raison, encore désolé. Il retira précipitamment ses mains et partit vers le bâtiment d'un pas pressé.

Izuku se retourna vers son amant avec un sourire amusé. Il aimait quand il était jaloux excessivement, c'était toujours très drôle à voir, même s'il effrayé les membres de la classe.

Le jeune Midoriya se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour que sa bouche atteigne les oreilles de Shouto pour lui murmurer ces doux mots.

\- J'aime quand tu es jaloux. On pourra régler ça ce soir dans ma chambre.

Izuku redescendit, fit un clin d'œil et il partit pour commencer le test. Il laissa derrière lui, un Shouto entièrement rouge et brûlant tant la vision d'Izuku dans une situation pas très catholique le rendit fébrile.

Ce soir, il allait montrer à tout le monde que personne ne pouvait toucher à SON Izuku sans permission.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Un court OS mais qui m'aura fais un bien fou ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien écris et posté, il était temps de reprendre les bonnes habitudes !**

 **Merci encore d'avoir lu, s'il y a des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler ou dites moi si ça vous a plu.**

 **Bisous !**


End file.
